How To Touch a Girl
How To Touch a Girl is the second single from JoJo's sophomore album "The High Road." The song was written by JoJo, Billy Steinberg & Josh Alexander (who also produced the song). It features an uncredited sample of Whitney Houston's 1985 hit song "Saving All My Love For You." Music Video The video was directed by Syndrome. It first premiered on MTV's "TRL" on December 7, 2006. It shows clips of JoJo sitting in a room filled with old vinyl records, sitting on a staircase and singing on a Los Angeles rooftop at sunset. There are also scenes of her in an apartment in a green dress; special effects allow JoJo to be seen multiple times in the same shot. There is also a storyline involving a young couple on a date. Near the end of the video, a boy portrayed by Cody Longo (who is seemingly her boyfriend) meets JoJo in her room with the albums and the two of them embrace. Chart Performance Due to lack of promotion, "How to Touch a Girl" failed to chart on the Billboard Hot 100, but managed to chart at #4 on Billboard's Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart and #76 on the Billboard Pop 100. Critical Reception The song was well received by critics. Chuck Taylor of Billboard said that: "How to Touch a Girl again casts the youngster with a crafty melody, albeit strikingly similar in structure to the previous hit. Despite the bizarre, almost perverse title, this track could propel the burgeoning talent all the way." In a review of "The High Road," Bill Lamb called the song "a near perfect piece of teen pop." Lyrics Mmm I think I could like you I already do Feelings can grow but They can go away too You're takin my hand Looking into my eyes Don't be in a rush to Get me tonight Feel somethin happening Could this be a spark? To satisfy me, baby Gotta satisfy my heart Do you know how to touch a girl? If you want me so much First, I have to know Are you thoughtful and kind? Do you care what's on my mind? Or am I just for show? You'll go far in this world If you know how to touch a girl Do you know how to touch Know how to touch a girl? Do you know how to touch Know how to touch a girl? I think I could like you But I keep holding back Cause I can't seem to tell If you're fiction or fact Show me you can laugh Show me you can cry Show me who you really are Deep down inside Do you feel somethin happenin? Could this be for real? I don't know right now But tonight we'll reveal Do you know how to touch a girl? If you want me so much First I have to know Are you thoughtful and kind? Do you care what's on my mind? Or am I just for show? You'll go far in this world If you know how to touch a girl Bring me some flowers Conversation for hours To see if we really connect And baby, if we do Ooh, I'll be giving all my love to you Ohh Do you know how to touch a girl? If you want me so much First I have to know Are you thoughtful and kind? Do you care what's on my mind? Or am I just for show? You'll go far in this world If you know how to touch a girl Do you know how to touch Know how to touch a girl? (Yeah, yeah) Do you know how to touch Know how to touch a girl? You'll go far in this world If you know how to touch a girl